Hadiah Pernikahan
by wind scarlett
Summary: Hinata hendak menikahi Neji saat ia menyadari bahwa cinta terkadang bisa menjadi sangat egois, terutama bila itu menyangkut Naruto, mantan kekasihnya. One shot.


**Catatan: **menjawab pertanyaan Chappy Seigrain Fernandez 09 tentang cerita hentai yang menarik tanpa kata-kata vulgar, akhirnya nyasar bikin ini juga. NaruHina seperti halnya Luhan, memang pair kesukaan sih, jadi apa salahnya bikin. Okelah, selamat membaca ya, semoga terhibur. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hadiah Pernikahan**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dengan kencang, sembari melempar sebuah lembaran perak berkilau dari tangannya. Ini semua bukan hanya demi dirinya, tapi juga demi kehormatan dan kebanggaan keluarga Hyuuga. Ia tidak bisa berubah pikiran lagi, pikir Hinata sendu. Lagipula semuanya sudah terlambat, benar-benar terlambat. Diliriknya kembali lembaran yang tadi sempat dilemparnya, lalu diamatinya baik-baik. Air mata mengaliri kedua mata bulatnya yang besar, lalu jatuh perlahan dari pipinya. _Semua sudah terlambat, bukan, Naruto?_

* * *

**Undangan Pernikahan **

**Hyuuga Neji**

dengan

**Hyuuga Hinata**

* * *

Hinata kembali menarik napas, mengingat bahwa dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu ia akan menjadi istri Neji Hyuuga. Itu keputusan terbaik yang selama ini telah ia pilih, namun mengapa hatinya masih saja terus bergejolak? Kenapa perasaannya semakin memburuk belakangan ini? Apakah ia terlalu terburu-buru membuat semua keputusan itu? Apakah apa yang telah ia yakini ternyata kesalahan semata? Haruskah ia menarik semuanya? Apakah… tidak, Hinata kembali meneguhkan hatinya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan keputusannya, lagipula ia tidak bisa terus bersikap egois.

Terkadang cinta bisa menjadi sangat egois.

_"Selama ini aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mencintaiku." Hinata berkata dengan lirih, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pipinya. Ia tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan perasaannya lagi. Ia harus mengatakan semuanya. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk… untuk… sulitkah bagimu untuk sekedar mengizinkanku berada di sisimu?"_

_"Hentikan." Kedua mata biru gelap itu menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah meminta pengertiannya. "Hinata, hentikan semua ini…"_

_Bukan begitu, harusnya kaulah yang seharusnya mengerti perasaanku, isak Hinata dalam hati. Harusnya kau yang paling mengerti, bukan? "Hentikan apa?" ratap Hinata lagi, "Naruto-kun, kumohon izinkan aku untuk terus…" _

_"Perasaanmu itu membebaniku," potong Naruto pelan. "Aku tak sanggup menerima perasaanmu." _

_Kata-kata itu terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada hujaman seribu shuriken, menghujam langsung ke jantungnya dan membuatnya seketika berhenti berdetak. Rasanya dunia berputar dengan sangat cepat di hadapannya. Puluhan warna saling bercampur-baur dengan kecepatan tinggi. _

_"Aaah…"_

_Hinata langsung merasa pening, nyaris terjatuh di ruangan Hokage sore itu. Dengan cepat Naruto membantu Hinata, menahan tubuhnya, lalu membopongnya ke atas kursi panjang di pojok ruangan. Hinata dapat mencium aroma tubuh maskulin dari pria itu, setiap hela napasnya, dan juga detak jantungnya. Pria itu begitu dekat dengannya, tapi mengapa terasa begitu jauh? _

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto langsung bertanya, wajahnya yang biasa ceria kini dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran. Ia membantu Hinata agar berbaring dengan nyaman. "Apa aku perlu memanggil Sakura agar dia bisa memeriksamu?"_

_Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Naruto. "Aku tidak apa-apa, lepaskan tanganku." _

_Naruto menarik wajah Hinata agar kembali menatapnya. "Jangan salah mengerti, tapi prioritasku kini hanyalah mencari Sasuke." _

Dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Mengiyakan ajakan Neji adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Ia tidak bisa bertindak egois lebih lama lagi, dan membiarkan Naruto terombang-ambing antara perasaannya dan tanggung jawabnya. Mencari Sasuke adalah tanggung jawab Naruto sebagai Hokage, dan ia mengerti hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah tampan sepupunya tampak sangat puas saat melihat dirinya mengenakan gaun putih tradisional Jepang yang indah, lengkap dengan hiasan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Neji menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau akan menjadi pengantinku yang paling cantik, Hinata," bisik Neji pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, tak mempedulikan tatapan iri dan cemburu dari para pengantin lain yang juga sedang menjalankan gladi resik mereka. "Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, seumur hidupku."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lembut tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Percayalah kepadaku," lanjutnya. Tanpa dimintapun, Hinata percaya Neji mampu menjaga janjinya untuk membahagiakannya. Neji selalu menghujaninya dengan cinta yang lembut dan manis, memanjakannya. Neji tidak pernah menanyainya tentang Naruto, ataupun membahas perasaannya terhadap pria itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

"_Tidak perlu melupakan cinta yang pernah kau miliki." Neji pernah berkata. Tatapannya penuh arti saat memandang Hinata. Mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, kecuali pada saat-saat pertemuan keluarga seperti sekarang. Neji selalu sibuk dengan tugas ninja kelas S bersama dengan anggota lainnya, sementara ia sibuk menjaga desa._

"_Meskipun pahit sekali?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu._

"_Meskipun pahit sekali, tapi cinta tetap sangat berharga, bukan?" jawab Neji ringan. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang selalu dingin. "Ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggodamu. Tapi lain halnya bila kau tergoda."_

"_Kau…" wajah Hinata langsung merona merah._

"_Kau apa? Kau mencoba merayuku?" goda Neji lagi. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan lekat-lekat. "Selama ini aku tidak sadar bahwa kau telah tumbuh dewasa, bukan lagi gadis kecil cengeng yang memprihatinkan."_

"_Hei, apa maksudmu…"_

_Neji mengambil gelas Hinata, lalu mengisinya dengan sake. Ia menyodorkan gelas itu ke tangan sepupunya. "Kau yang sekarang terlihat sangat lembut, dan cantik." _

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" pertanyaan Neji langsung menghempaskannya kembali dari lamunannya tadi. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan wajah memerah. Neji membalas senyumannya, lalu membawanya ke ruangan di depan altar. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Hinata. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

Mungkin pada suatu saat nanti, ia akan terjatuh dalam kehangatan yang terus membuainya, memberinya kebahagiaan yang benar-benar nyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memutuskan untuk berdoa ke kuil kecil di kaki gunung dekat Konoha. Terkadang ia pergi ke sana saat pikirannya benar-benar buntu, atau sekedar melepaskan ketegangan maupun kesedihannya. Kebiasaan yang buruk, gumam Hinata saat melihat langit yang semakin gelap di atas kepalanya. Ia tahu ia harus berhenti, tapi ia tidak mau. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah dan hatinya, hatinya terasa sesak, dipenuhi oleh puluhan batu. Mungkin saja perjalanan kali ini mampu menghentaskan semua beban itu.

Kuil kecil itu masih terlihat sama seperti waktu terakhir ia lihat dulu. Kayunya yang semakin tua dan cat yang mulai mengelupas mengingatkannya bahwa ia sudah semakin dewasa. Kapan ia terakhir ke sana? Mendadak ia teringat kenangan itu, kenangan saat ia baru saja selesai menjalankan misi dua tahun lalu di desa sebelah. Desa itu dipenuhi oleh wabah penyakit parah, banyak sekali yang kehilangan keluarga dan kerabat. Ia ingin mendoakan semuanya. Dulu itu dia pergi bersama dengan…

_Naruto menggenggam lengannya dengan erat, lalu tersenyum. "Kau selalu kemari?"_

"_Tidak selalu, hanya bila aku menemui kesulitan…" jawabnya dengan muka merah."Terima kasih kau mau menemaniku ke sini, Naruto-kun."_

"_Katakan saja bila kau mau ditemani! Aku akan selalu menemanimu, kapanpun itu!"_

"_Sungguh?"_

"_Aku janji! Tapi jangan lupa belikan aku ramen sepulang dari sini, ya!" Naruto tertawa-tawa riang. "Ayo, kita mulai berdoa! Kuharap Hinata akan selalu tersenyum!"_

"Naruto-kun, m_ana ada doa yang diucapkan sekeras itu? Nanti bisa-bisa doanya tidak akan dikabulkan…"_

"_Oh, ya?" Naruto langsung memasang wajah terkejut. "Tidak akan! Aku yang akan menjaga senyumanmu itu!" _

Kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan, namun selalu muncul kembali di benaknya. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa terus terpaku dengan masa lalu. Tidak bisa lagi.

Hinata menggumam perlahan lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua belah tangannya tiga kali. Ia mulai berdoa, merapatkan kedua belah matanya. "Aku akan menikah minggu ini. Ini pernikahan yang telah lama dinanti-nantikan oleh keluargaku, dan juga ayahku… semuanya. Kuharap, aku akan bahagia… bukannya sekarang aku tidak bahagia, tetapi… kebahagiaan yang kurasakan semuanya terasa hampa tanpa dirinya…"

Terbayang kembali wajah Naruto di kepalanya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kuharap pria yang kucintai tidak lagi terbebani oleh perasaanku, tidak lagi kesulitan menanggung semua bebannya sendirian… kuharap… kuharap Naruto-kun bisa mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya. Kuharap Naruto dapat terus berbahagia…"

Hinata terus mengadukan isi hatinya, terus berdoa dan mengatakan apa saja yang selama ini ia pendam. Kata-kata yang tidak pernah dikatakannya kepada orang lain. Kata-kata yang terus ditahannya. Ya, semuanya.

Meski semua itu tentang Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat ia telah selesai mengatakan semua isi hatinya, langit terlihat semakin gelap. Rasanya ia memang harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat berteduh terlebih dahulu. Yang ia tahu, di dekat kuil itu ada sebuah rumah kosong. Meskipun tidak layak huni, namun cukuplah untuk menghindari hujan. Ya, nanti ia akan cepat-cepat ke sana. Dengan langkah kecil Hinata berjalan menghampiri tujuannya, sambil sesekali nyaris terjatuh karena licin.

"Ahhh…"

Tanpa sadar, kedua belah tangan yang kuat mendekapnya dari belakang, menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata nyaris berteriak, namun ia hapal dengan dekapan maupun aroma tubuh itu. Ia tidak mungkin bisa lupa.

"Apa semua yang kau katakan tadi itu benar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan cepat Hinata berbalik, lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto. Tidak, pria itu tidak membiarkannya pergi, malah mendekapnya semakin erat. Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan sedih, "Naruto-kun, lepaskan aku…"

"Semua yang tadi kau katakan itu… kau hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanku, melebihi apapun?"

"Naruto-kun, jangan begini…" Hinata meratap dengan pilu. Derap suara hujan kian terdengar, petir menggelegar di sekeliling mereka. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat pelindung di sekeliling rumah, melindungi keduanya dari hujan. Hinata memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melepaskan diri, melangkah menjauhi pria itu. Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya bisa saling memandang dalam diam.

Narutolah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan. "Hujan turun deras sekali, ya? Kau pikir nanti selokan depan apartemenku bisa kembali menguap?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Hinata menunduk, berusaha menutupi segenap perasaannya. "Maaf…"

Naruto menahan lengan gadis itu, suaranya bergetar ketika ia bertanya. "Hadiah pernikahan seperti apa yang kau mau?"

Hinata tertegun sesaat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rasanya normal jika hal itu ditanyakan oleh siapapun, tapi bukan dia, bukan Naruto. Hatinya terasa hancur, sakit sekali.

"Aku bukan peramal, Hinata. Katakan saja, aku bisa memberikan apa yang kau…"

"Lepaskan tanganku." Hinata menjawab tanpa melihat Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat, digigitnya bibirnya agar ia tidak menangis. Tidak, ia tidak mau menunjukkan kerapuhannya lagi di depan Naruto. Sudah cukup ia membuatnya terbebani selama ini. "Kau… kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa… aku sudah sangat berterima kasih bila kau sudi meluangkan waktumu ke… ke pernikahanku dan Neji…"

Naruto mendekap Hinata, meraih wajah gadis itu, dan menciumnya. Hinata sangat terkejut saat Naruto melakukan itu, dan berusaha untuk menghentikan Naruto. Ia mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga, tapi ia tidak kuasa melawan pria itu.

"Naruto-kun…"

Ciuman itu terasa sangat menggebu-gebu, panas, dan begitu posesif. Naruto sering sekali menciumnya selama mereka bersama dulu, tapi dengan cara yang sangat berbeda. Dulu pria itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, dan penuh perasaan. Hinata menahan napas saat Naruto memagut pelan bibirnya, nyaris menggigitnya.

"Jangan sebut nama pria lain di hadapanku…" bisik Naruto, tanpa berhenti mencium bibirnya. Hinata menutup matanya saat lidah Naruto mulai menjelajahi mulutnya, menjilati lidahnya perlahan. "Aku tak suka mendengarnya…"

Hinata mendesah pelan saat kedua tangan Naruto mulai berpindah dari punggungnya, perlahan memasuki jaket tebal yang ia kenakan. Kedua tangan itu mulai menyentuh branya, lalu makin merayap ke dalam. Hinata ingin protes, tapi dengan cepat Naruto kembali menciumnya, menutup mulutnya.

"Naruto… Naruto-kun, hentikan… aku tidak bisa…"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku… kau menginginkan kebahagiaanku…"

Naruto menciumi leher Hinata, lalu kembali mencium bibirnya. Sentuhan demi sentuhan di atas kulitnya semakin intens, semakin menuntut. Semua sensasi itu membuat tubuh Hinata lemas, dan dengan perlahan tubuh keduanya mulai menyerusut ke bawah.

Entah sejak kapan jaket dan bra Hinata terlepas, mengekspos bagian atas tubuhnya yang sangat memukau. Dengan tidak sabar Naruto mulai menangkup payudara Hinata, mengecupnya, lalu menghisapnya. Ia tahu Hinata menyukai sentuhannya, dan berhenti memberontak dalam dekapannya.

"Tahukah kau…" suara Naruto serak saat berbisik mesra di telinga Hinata. "Kau gadis paling menawan dan tercantik yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku…"

"Naruto…" Hinata mendesah keras, tubuhnya mulai tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Ia menginginkan Naruto. Seluruh jiwa dan tubuhnya menginginkan pria itu. Naruto tahu, dan ia bisa merasakannya. Didekapnya tubuh Hinata lebih erat lagi, seakan ia ingin menelan gadis itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Naruto mulai membuka jubahnya, pakaiannya, juga sepatunya—semuanya. Hinata hanya bisa memandang pria itu dengan takjub. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat melihat tubuh pria yang senantiasa menemaninya selama dua tahun belakangan. Ada banyak bekas luka di sekeliling tubuh Naruto, tapi bekas luka itu tidak membuatnya terlihat buruk, malah sebaliknya. Naruto terlihat sangat gagah dengan semua itu.

Kembali dipeluknya Hinata, lalu diciumnya lagi gadis itu dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Betapa bodohnya ia, selama ini apa yang membuatnya menahan diri? Hinata begitu manis dan menawan, begitu memesona. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia bersikap sedemikian bodoh?

Ia yang paling tahu jawabannya.

Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata kembali terluka. Naruto pernah pulang dengan keaadaan yang jauh lebih buruk daripada mati setelah melawan Sasuke, menyadari Hinata yang terus saja menangisi dirinya membuatnya menjauhi gadis itu. Ia menjauhi cinta dalam hidupnya.

Hinata mengerang keras saat Naruto mulai memasukkan jemarinya satu demi satu ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya aneh, dan begitu asing, namun sekaligus sangat nikmat. Ia dapat mendengar deru napas Naruto yang kian memburu di atasnya, dan detak jantungnya yang sangat keras.

"Hinata…" Naruto tahu Hinata mulai basah karena sentuhannya. Gadis itu merespons setiap sentuhannya, siap menerima dirinya. "Hinata…"

Rasanya semua sentuhan itu membuat Hinata jadi gila, nyaris meledak karena tak tahan lagi. Ia terus mendesah, berteriak, meminta Naruto untuk berhenti. "Naruto-kun, jangan, aku tak sanggup lagi…"

"Hinata…"

"Jangan…"

Tubuh mereka begitu dekat. Naruto kembali menyentuhnya, menciumi lehernya dengan keras, menjilati tengkuknya. Hinata mendesah, menikmati semua itu sampai mendadak kesadarannya tiba-tiba muncul kembali, menyeruak ke kepalanya. Wajah Neji muncul, tersenyum ke arahnya. Neji, pria yang telah berjanji untuk membahagiakannya. Neji, pria yang berjanji untuk terus menjaganya.

Dengan cepat, Hinata mendorong Naruto.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa… aku akan menikah…" Hinata berkata dengan wajah semerah api, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. "Aku akan menikah, aku tidak mungkin…"

"Kau belum menikahi siapapun…" Naruto menjawab semua kegelisahannya, lalu memaksa Hinata untuk kembali menghadap dirinya. Wajah Hinata sangat merah saat menyadari bahwa Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti itu, tatapan yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama ini. Tatapan penuh gairah, sekaligus rasa bersalah. "Kau belum menikahi siapapun," ulangnya pelan. "Aku tahu aku terlalu egois, tapi… aku sangat menginginkanmu… melebihi apapun…"

Hinata meneteskan air matanya. "Kau sangat… kau sangat egois…"

Naruto menyusuti air mata Hinata, lalu menciumi wajah gadis itu. "Aku menginginkanmu, membutuhkanmu…"

Hinata membiarkan Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pakaian mereka, lalu perlahan ia menutup matanya. Rasa pedih saat Naruto mulai memasuki dirinya nyaris tak terbayangkan. Rasanya sangat panas, dan membakar. Ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat, terlalu takut untuk berteriak.

"Kau… kau mau aku… berhenti?" desah suara Naruto di dekat wajahnya membuat Hinata membuka matanya. Pria itu menatapnya penuh perasaan. "Katakan… maka aku akan…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…" bisik Hinata sendu. "Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu…"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu ia kembali memasukkan dirinya semakin dalam, dan semakin jauh ke dalam tubuh Hinatanya. Ia berteriak pelan saat ia sepenuhnya berada dalam tubuh Hinata, lalu perlahan mulai bergerak.

"Narutoooo…" Hinata memekik lirih, lalu mencengkram lengan Naruto kuat-kuat. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, pikirnya dalam hati. Benar-benar menyakitkan. "Aaahhh…"

"Tahan sebentar…" bisik Naruto lagi. "Ini takkan lama…"

Benar saja, tak lama rasa sakit itu tak lagi terasa di tubuhnya, melainkan perasaan lain yang muncul secara bergiliran saat Naruto kembali memasuki tubuhnya. Sensasi memabukkan yang sangat kuat, membawanya ke dalam sensasi yang sangat dalam, luar biasa. Rasanya ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping, menyatu dalam sebuah gelombang besar yang panas menggelora.

"Aaah… Narutooo…" Hinata kembali menggigit bibirnya, namun dengan alasan yang sama sekali berbeda. Rasa nikmat yang luar biasa mengelubungi seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya terbuai oleh ratusan sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aaahh…" Hinata berteriak keras saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat panas mulai memenuhi bagian dalam tubuhnya, mengaliri seluruh organnya dan membuatnya semakin berteriak kian keras. Di luar, hujan turun semakin lebat tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, kau tidak usah berpikir apa-apa." Naruto berbisik pelan, mendekap Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menyesal telah memperlakukan gadis yang paling dikasihinya dengan cara begitu rupa. Hinata tidak pantas diperlakukan begini, sesalnya. Ia tidak pantas mengambil kesucian gadis itu di tengah hutan begini. Ia tidak seharusnya… dasar bajingan. Ia memang bajingan. Ia harusnya mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi pengakuan Hinata, undangan pernikahan, dan air mata gadis itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Ia tahu ia takkan bisa melepaskan Hinata. Seharusnya ia tahu, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ia takkan mampu melakukan semua itu.

Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, tak berani menatap Naruto. Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut, lalu menciumnya. "Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, takkan pernah."

"Ahhh…" Hinata akhirnya mulai bicara. wajahnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah. "Tapi, Naruto…"

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku…" kata Naruto lagi, lalu ditatapnya Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga senyumanmu."

Hinata menggangguk pelan, lalu merapatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Naruto. "Aku tahu."

"Mungkin Neji akan menghajarku habis-habisan," ucap Naruto, sengaja membuat wajah Hinata bersemu semakin merah. Ia terus melanjutkan. "Mungkin dia akan menghajarku sampai mati."

"Kau ini…"

**.**

**.**

**FIN  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Wah, makasih sudah mau baca ya! **

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini. Klo ada waktu silahkan tinggalkan flame/komentar. ^^ **


End file.
